In many parts of the country and world, wood is plentiful and oil, gas and electricity are either unavailable or expensive. In forest areas, logs are readily available which are long and straight. Sawing them into short lengths, stacking them, and carrying the cut lengths individually to a fireplace or stove is inconvenient and frequently arduous.
In other areas, coal, lignite or the like is also available.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a heating device whereby relatively long logs, on the order of 5 to 20 feet long, can be fed into a fire box and burned therein progressively, in such a way as to be safe, convenient, and also attractive in appearance.
Another object is to provide such a device which is capable of handling coal, lignite or the like, either in lieu of or in addition to logs.
Still another object is to provide such a device which is sufficiently efficient to provide ample heat for living quarters.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.